halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brodie-001
' Archives:' |Archive One Re:Gamma Team Thanks for the catch, I've not read Ghost's of Onyx is a while and I completely forgot. By the way can I get a hand making my signature...better, I don't really understand the tutorials. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 14:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brodie, just wanted to thank you for giving me the link or url or what ever it was to the rules of the wikia here, if you know any good rps that will be happening soon please let me know, I am trying to broaden my rping skills etc, anyways as I said thank you and have a nice night/day/evening/morning. ZOMG Halo:Red Flag Stance TEST Contribution IRC Mastery Level (Novice) Vae Victis Article Feedback Hey there Brodie. I have an article that I have been working on, GOLIATH Program. But I need feedback to know that it works and what can I do to make it better. I haven't gotten to most of the plot points, but basically my vision of them was to be big, powerful, less advanced, unstable, volatile and crude. I haven't mentioned it in the page so i'll say it here, they are not as effective or advanced as Spartans, and in fact most of them die of biological failure than of actual combat as a result of their flawed augmentation. I ask you because you have written some big UNSC projects yourself and I don't want to keep bothering Sona or Actene. So if you can look over and give me some pros, cons, and advice i'd appreciate it. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:42, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback! You pretty much nailed it with the rumbledrug idea, after GOLIATH goes up in smoke someone runs off the rebels and sells some of the augs they used. I'm thinking it makes a rumbledrug called Atrocity. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:18, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Can I contribute to the Sigmaverse? --Fallout squad, moving out! 18:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC)Honorzealot VV I ran into a bit of a road block with my current post, but I'm pretty sure I've got it figured out now. So that'll be up tomorrow. I'll have another post up on Sunday/Monday sometime which will be on the current day you have. Just letting you know cause I probably won't be on the Irk until after they're both done. Joshua (Talk) 01:09, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Have I made the Hydra canon-friendly? If not, I will make any changes deemed neccesary. --Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 20:54, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Post will be up by the end of the week. (Probably around Thursday/Friday). It's going to be a long one, so probably my last post for it before the Awards. Joshua (Talk) 20:21, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Hey Brodie, can you just delete the Spectre's Hope article? I just am going to keep to smaller craft now. --There were... Unfortunate complications... 21:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Honorzealot Sorry to ask you this again, but could you delete all my spacecraft articles? I'm sticking to characters and ground now... And have learned from my mistakes--There were... Unfortunate complications... 17:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Honorzealot About the thing we talked on Talk:Sam Flynn Hey Brodie. It is Coolbuddy. As I asked you on the Talk:Sam Flynn page, can you help me. You can see it here. Thanks. – Coolbuddy (talk • blogs) 10:48, December 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: About the thing we talked on Talk:Sam Flynn Maybe the same colors as yours. I will change it if I don't like it in the future. But right now same as yours but the second text color is black and second section color as red. Photo is here. Thanks. – Coolbuddy (talk • blogs) 11:10, December 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: About the thing we talked on Talk:Sam Flynn I did somethingw wrong, and the photo was gone. Here's the new photo. . Thanks. – Coolbuddy (talk • blogs) 11:25, December 22, 2014 (UTC) But the text is not working. Also, can I use it on other wikis like Halo Nation, THDF Wiki and Destinypedia. Era How does one create a new Era template, for display at the top-left of a page? I have the image and the page to which it should be linked, but not the means of creating it. Thanks, Vessel Of War (talk) 16:01, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I've made the application, but the image I've used has been resized to the correct size, and wasn't at that size already. Will that be a problem? Thanks. Vessel Of War (talk) 23:33, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Good Article Your Work I've been reading through just some of your articles and stories and dude...keep it up! Everything of yours I've read is interesting as hell and draws me in. Props man.Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 05:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Few Questions Hey Brodie, have a few questions that i've been wondering about. 1. So we know that the Colonial Militia are locally-raised forces trained by either the Army and/or Navy. But to which authority do they answer to? For some reason I had thought the CMA may have controlled them. Can other branches command them, professional soldiers over Saturday warriors? 2. Also, any idea how high a rank one could attain in the Militia? I know there are low level ranks like Sergeant but anything like Colonel or General? One last thing, mind taking a look at the GOLIATH Program? I've been doing alot of work with it and would like some feedback. Mind you the Project Ambrosia section has not been overhauled yet. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:39, January 7, 2015 (UTC) DAB-101 NCF Tag I've cleaned up the DAB-101 article massively, and stated my reasoning for not changing something (where applicable) on its talk page. Personally, I think it is no longer in need of the NCF tag, but Ajax disagrees. So, could you head to the page and take a look, then remove the tag or tell me what else I need to do? Thanks. P.S. Somethings I cannot change at all, due to RP continuity, and I've explained why at the very bottom of the talk page. 23:33, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::There, it's all fixed now (I hope). :: 15:18, January 10, 2015 (UTC)